Backing-up computer memory essentially consists of making a copy of the computer's hard drive and storing that copy in a remote location. It is well known that errors in back-up procedures occur frequently, however, these errors may not be detected and repaired until days, weeks, or months after the back-up procedure has been performed. The errors may result from mechanical failures, computer viruses, natural disasters or human error.
With the advent of the INTERNET, systems have been developed to provide computer back-up services by remotely connecting to a customer site to perform a computer memory back-up procedure. However, many individuals dislike the idea of providing a memory backup procedure through an open media like the INTERNET. Transferring private files over the INTERNET may compromise privacy, and may seriously damage any data in the files. Furthermore, processes for efficiently transferring large data files utilizing the INTERNET typically require very expensive wideband T1 connections.
Typically, speed of data recovery is not a concern. However, a memory back-up procedure that requires 10–20 minutes is preferred over an off site memory storage facility that may require as much as two days to recover any stored data.